Whats happening to me
by Fan of RE
Summary: Jill Valentine keeps getting texts from her teenage sweetheart, Edward Kye Masters, who ran away with her best friends, just days before he planned to propose to Jill. She has a nervous breakdown and who happens to be there to help? Meanwhile, Leon and Claire's relationship is blossoming, when suddenly a certain A.W steps in. What will Leon do.


A/N : Sorry, I haven't been on for a long time. Planning on updating on Chapter 3 of Life Will Start Again (LeonxClaire fic).

P.S This is going to be at least 4 chapters long. I'll try update as regularly as I can.

P.P.S Please Enjoy!

* * *

It had been too long since she had seen him. Chris Redfield. He was her savior, her partner, her brother in arms. If only they were more than just plain partners. If only they were lovers... _Oh, Shut up Jill, face it, he doesn't feel the same way. Besides, your never gonna have the guts to tell him!_ " Shut up head! I can always dream!" Jill muttered loudly, pounding her head with her fists. "Huh, I guess you've got a point." Jill Valentine hated herself. _How can anyone love this? This ugly piece of junk everyone calls Jill Valentine. _

Boom!BooM! BOOM!

The front door rumbled furiously as the person outside hit it, ready to kick down the door, he was so angry. "Coming" chorused Jill as she ran down the stairs with gentle footsteps. Upon opening the door, Chris Redfield burst in like a buffalo._ Oh, How she loved his little Buffalo act. _She exhaled a huge sigh. " Let me guess, Claire has hooked up with someone unexpected?" Jill snorted. "She's a grown woman now Chris. She has her own life" She said, her grey eyes connecting to his. Chris stared up at her with distinction. Only she truly understood. "How_ But_ It's Leon!" stuttered Chris. "Well, that was just obvious Chris. Your telling me you didn't see the way they look at each other. You should be happy she has found someone decent!" Jill shouted, defending Claire's side of this little drama. Chris decided he didn't want problems with Claire, let alone Jill! So, with a smug, huge grin he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess your right. By the way, Claire and Leon, or should I say Cleon" he commented with a harsh 'apparently' two finger gesture " asked if WE wanted to go with them to the cinema to watch The Hunger Games: Catching Fire..." RING!RING!RING! Jill's phone blared furiously over the sound of the rumbling washing machine. "Excuse me, a sec" said Jill rushing of to the kitchen. No, not him again...

**_Edward Kyle Masters. _**Jill's ex from her teenage years. He was going to propose to her at high school, but then he ran away with Jill's best friend, Bella Chanelle Buck. Now, after years and years, he divorced Bella and now he wants Jill back. _Well, F*** him, for all I care he can rot in hell!_ Jill thought to herself while going through her text message inventory, deleting every single one from him. Suddenly, for no apparent reason to her, she fell to her knees and began to sob. Chris heard this, running to her side. He lifted her in his arms and led her anxiously to the sofa. He sat her down next to him. "Jill, what the hell is wrong!? I've never seen you this upset. Come on, you can tell me!" Chris was getting really anxious now...

**Jill's POV**

What was I doing? Was I crying over that jerk? Or was it because my whole life was a mess? Maybe it was both. Either way I just couldn't stop crying. Chris just held me there in the awkward, disoriented silence that surrounded us. He asked me again his question. What was wrong? SHOULD I tell Chris, WOULD it be unfair to tell him?

"Oh, Jill, I'm so sorry..." Chris apologized to me, though he had done nothing wrong. I'd told him, and he understood. "Hey, you want me to go kick his super-dumb ass?" Chris joked. We both laughed. Actually, until then, I didn't notice how close me and Chris were to each other. "Chris, there's something I need to tell you..." I trailed off mid-sentence. "And what exactly would that be?" Chris asked politely. " I... I think I lo..lo..love you..." I exhaled a deep sigh. I gulped down what could be my last memory of Chris Redfield.


End file.
